waynesworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne's World
Wayne's World was made into and released by Paramount in 1992. Story line The movie starts with Benjamin watching TV with his girlfriend, and end up tuning to Channel 10, when Wayne's TV show is currently on the air. He picks up the phone for his friend Russell, and says that he has something to sell to Noah Vanderhoff, the owner of a video arcade chain. At the end of the broadcast, Wayne, his friend Garth, and the crew head for Stan Mikita's Doughnuts, via the Mirthmobile, and singing Bohemian Rhapsody along the way. Phil is ill-looking again, so they collect him from a sidewalk bench, and journey on. At the doughnut shop, Wayne unexpectedly laid eyes on Stacy, his ex-girlfriend, who gives him a gun rack, although Wayne doesn't even OWN a gun. Next stop is the Gasworks, a night club and bar, where Garth uses a zapper to get past a man bigger than him, and Wayne first meets Cassandra, and her band, Crucial Taunt. The next week, Benjamin shows tapes of the show to Noah, who at first declines but then says he'll think about it. Benjamin and Russell meet Wayne and the crew at the end of their broadcast, and give them a contract to accept the sponsor with Vanderhoff, and two cashier's checks, each worth 5 grand. After which, Wayne, Garth, Benjamin, and Russell stop over at Cassandra's pad just in time for a scheduled gig. Benjamin asks Cassandra if she would like to do a music video with him, and gives her his card. After Wayne retreats from Stacy again, Garth tells her to go with someone else. Wayne impresses Cassandra with his Cantonese on her rooftop. Then, at a nearby airport, Wayne and Garth sit on top of the Mirthmobile, talking about Cassandra, while screaming as a plane starts to land. The next morning, the crew head to Benjamin's studio, Oliver communications, to do a rehearsal of their now-sponsored show, while learning a new hand cue, playing with the blue screen, and finally, Noah Vanderhoff talking to Wayne about how he started his arcade business. While at Cassandra's pad, Wayne asks her if she will still like him after the first show is over. She says yes, and then they start to have fun. The next day, Wayne and Garth play street hockey, while thinking that Benjamin's not one of them. Stacy rides her bike past them, and unknowingly, bump into a car. Wayne gives Cassandra a ride to the music store in the mirthmobile, where Wayne buys a guitar he has been eyeing earlier. At the studio, Benjamin convinces Wayne to do a weekly interview with Vanderhoff. Wayne declines, but Benjamin insists, since Wayne signed the contract. That evening, at the doughnut shop, Wayne plays his new guitar, as Garth wonders what to do when he sees the woman of his dreams. Wayne, Garth, and Cassandra were invited up to Benjamin's apartment, where Garth says is a fully-functional babe lair, and then starts to snoop around, reacting to what he sees. Benjamin give the duo tickets to an Alice Cooper concert, along with backstage passes. The next day, Cassandra rehearses a song for Benjamin, as Wayne and Garth drive to the concert in Milwaukee (and doing a Laverne and Shirley parody along the way). Using their backstage passes, they encounter the limo of Alice's good friend, Frankie Sharp, the owner of Sharp Records. Then in the dressing room, Alice encourages Wayne and Garth to stay and hang out for a while, but their response was, while groveling, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" Wayne and Garth head back to the studio for their first broadcast with Noah as the sponsor. The opening sequence and the set became completely butchered, and Wayne put insulting annotations on the cards containing the questions to ask, and was therefore fired. Cassandra didn't witness the broadcast, and when Wayne came to talk to her the next day, he has a feeling that Benjamin will dump her off, like he did to Wayne. Cassandra, thinking it's an insult, orders Wayne to leave. The next Friday, Wayne joins Garth at the doughnut shop, and then, wishing what he could do for Cassandra, gets an idea. He remembered Frankie Sharp's limo, and a guard saying that he'll be driving back through Chicago looking for new acts to sign to his record label. Wayne goes to get Cassandra, who was in the middle of a music video, while Garth and the crew go get the equipment. By the time Wayne's World is on the air again, Frankie Sharp watches Cassandra's performance in his limo, and stops at Wayne's House at the same time as Benjamin. They both step into the basement and The sad ending Frankie says it's the wrong time, Stacy tells Wayne that she's pregnant, and then an electrical fire starts. As Wayne stands there with a dead Garth, Cassandra lies in paradise with Benjamin. The Scooby-Doo ending Wayne pulls off Benjamin's face to reveal Old Man Withers, of the amusement park. The Mega-Happy ending Starting tomorrow, Frankie gives Cassandra's band a six album record deal. During/After the credits Wayne and Garth bids the audience good night for those who liked the movie. *Later on, Garth is wondering when the picture can fade to black so they can leave, and it does. Category:Movies